Blessed
by auntkia
Summary: Continuation of It Must be You - sort of - Just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The aroma of bacon grease woke her. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep; she was so tired lately. The problem was the moment she moved, she needed to throw up. Her need to rid herself of the contents of her stomach overrode her need for sleep at the moment. Hand covering her mouth, she raced to the bathroom just as she lost the contents of her stomach.  
  
Shaking from the exertion, she rinsed out her mouth and stood, braced against the sink, regaining her breath.  
  
God help Doherty if he's passing it around, Alex Taylor thought as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror - and wished she hadn't. Her eyes were bloodshot from fatigue, dark circles showing stark against her pale pallor and she could swear she was turning green. She took deep breaths; she was not going to be sick again; she didn't have anything to be sick again with.  
  
She returned to her locker and quickly gathered her things, thankful she was just finishing her shift instead of starting. Right now, she just wanted to sleep. Without smelling bacon grease.  
  
In the hustle of the shift change, she made it downstairs without any of the guys remarking on her sorry appearance. Unfortunately, Ty caught up to her before she could get away.  
  
"Hey," Getting a look at her blue, bloodshot eyes, he added, "Rough night?"  
  
She dropped her bag and leaned against the building. "Not really but I think Doherty is passing around whatever Joey had last week. I'm going home to bed."  
  
"Davis!" John Sullivan beckoned. "You ready?"  
  
He waved and turned back to Alex. "You need anything?"  
  
She shook her head. "Only a decent night's sleep without fourteen other people in the room."  
  
"How 'bout just one other person?" Davis asked turning on the charm, knowing he was welcome regardless of what she said.  
  
She smiled wryly. "You lookin' to get sick?"  
  
"Davis! Now!" Sully's patience had reached an end.  
  
She shooed him off. "Go. I'll see you when you get off."  
  
She leaned over to get her bag, stood and really, really wanted to throw up again. Deep breaths, she repeated silently. It'll pass. "Alex!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see three year old Gracie Boscorelli running toward her, her mother Sophia close behind. Gracie was tugging at Taylor's jeans to get her attention all the while saying something about her baby's picture. Alex looked to Sophie for clarification.  
  
"Ultrasound was yesterday. We made the mistake of taking Grace with us." Sophie watched her daughter run up the sidewalk to meet another paramedic, Carlos Nieto, with whom she could share her news.  
  
Alex glanced at the little girl. "That explains it."  
  
Sophie studied Alex a moment. "Are you okay?"  
  
Alex shrugged off the concern. "I'll be fine. Just a bug going around, I guess."  
  
Grace rejoined them and for once stood quietly studying Alex before blurting, "When you gettin' your baby?"  
  
Knowing better than to laugh around a child who got into trouble, Alex was concentrating on trying to keep from laughing at Sophie's reaction and Gracie's innocent question..  
  
"Lillian Grace Boscorelli!"  
  
Gracie cringed. That was never good when Mommy used all of her names. She tried to explain. "But - "  
  
"Grace! That is enough. Alex is not going to get a baby." Sophie explained a little more gently and looking at Alex apologetically. "I'm sorry, Alex. Grace assumes that every woman is going to have a baby since we are."  
  
Grace looked between Alex and her Mommy. That wasn't it. Alex just looked like her Mommy did - like she was doin' somethin' special -and Mommy was gettin' them a baby so wasn't Alex gettin' a baby? She opened her mouth to protest. She was cut off.  
  
"Say good-bye, Grace. We need to go." Sophie took her daughter's hand and pulled her along before she could say anything else. 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2 - Diagnosis  
  
The announcement reverberated through her mind. She had never imagined it. From somewhere, she heard her name.  
  
"Alexandra?"  
  
She hadn't yet regained the use of her voice and could only stare, blinking owlishly, at the doctor.  
  
"Alexandra?" he repeated.  
  
Answer him, her brain commanded. "Yes?"  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
Again. "Yes."  
  
The doctor took in the look of shock written on her face, her pale pallor, added her monosyllabic answers to the equation and guessed that the young woman before him hadn't expected the news he'd just delivered. "You didn't suspect."  
  
It was not a question.  
  
She shook her head. No, she hadn't suspected. Or she hadn't allowed herself to suspect.  
  
Children. That was for later in life - for someday. Not now. No, she hadn't suspected she was pregnant. There hadn't been the usual symptoms of pregnancy beyond being sick for the last three weeks. Her period had never been a regular cycle. All manner of tests had been run when she was younger but nothing was found. That happened with some women, she and her mother had been told. Nothing to worry about. So she hadn't.  
  
She was pregnant. Now. Not someday.  
  
The doctor spoke again. "Is the father-?"  
  
Ty.  
  
Had he suspected when she herself hadn't? What was she going to tell him? When was she going to tell him? She knew it had better be soon. According to the doctor, she was supposed to be almost out of her first trimester. If that were true, it wouldn't be long before everyone could see her condition. She had to say something soon.  
  
The kindly doctor was still waiting for an answer. Alex could only respond with a weak, "I don't know."  
  
Seeing the young woman on the examining table was still in shock, the doctor made notes in the file. "I can see this is a surprise to you. Why don't you go home and give it a couple of days to sink in. You can call me for a follow-up when you've decided what you want to do."  
  
Now there was an understatement. What was she to do? Chapter 3 - UNEXPECTED  
  
Alex noticed Sophie and Grace waiting for Bosco outside the firehouse when she arrived. Evidently, the squad had been called out; the engines were gone. The place looked basically deserted. Thankfully. She didn't need anyone around at the moment.  
  
Hearing Sophie singing with Grace as they waited, it occurred to Alex that maybe she should share her news with someone, before Ty, that is. Get a reaction from someone. Specifically, she should tell Sophie. Sophie wouldn't have it all over the firehouse inside of an hour.  
  
"Hello," Sophie called when Alex got within hearing distance. "How are you?"  
  
As well as she could be under the circumstances, Alex thought, dropping her bag and sitting on the empty bench beside the garage doors.  
  
Silently, Sophie took the seat next to her as she watched Grace skipping in circles.  
  
Here goes. Alex took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Alex wasn't sure what she expected for a reaction - shock, outrage, joy, surprise, all of the above - what she got was what she needed: a nonjudgmental acknowledgment. And then it occurred to her.  
  
"You knew," Alex breathed, realizing why Sophie was so calm.  
  
Sophie glanced at her. "I suspected, really."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Actually, it was when Gracie asked when you were getting your baby; she kept insisting that you were and then I started noticing little things - like you were so exhausted all the time," Sophie explained gently.  
  
Alex was mentally cursing her own stupidity. She was a paramedic - sometimes - for crying out loud! She should have recognized the symptoms - however few there'd been. .A three-year old knew she was pregnant before she did.  
  
"How do you feel about it?" Sophie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Alex answered honestly. "I wanted kids someday. I just - "  
  
"Welcome to 'someday'," Sophie replied, adding, "Ty doesn't know?"  
  
"Uh, no. Not yet. I was hoping to catch him before he started. You know, tell him before someone else did.," she shrugged. "I don't know, maybe now's not the best time to drop this on him."  
  
"Alex," Sophie interrupted. "You're going to have to tell him. And you're going to have to get off the squad again. Or if you wait, Ty and everyone else will figure it out, I'm sure, but I don't recommend that approach," Sophie studied her features. "You and Ty aren't having -?"  
  
"Oh, no, everything's fine there - so far," She reassured her, thinking the statement may not be true after she dropped this on him. This wasn't something either of them had ever talked about.  
  
Sophie spied Bosco in front of the precinct and knew Ty would be appearing shortly to get ready for the shift change.  
  
"And there's my husband," Gathering her tote and daughter, Sophie turned to Alex. "Everything will be fine, Alex. You and Ty are blessed by this child."  
  
Alex nodded, seeing Ty appear at the corner heading in her direction. She wasn't sure she believed that. Especially since she wasn't sure what she was going to do. "Yeah."  
  
Chapter 4 - REVEALING  
  
Sophie stood with Bosco, concentrating on the scene across the street. Her heart went out to Alex.  
  
Ty had dropped the basketball he'd been holding and stared at Alex, who sat on the bench, losing what little color she had.  
  
Sophie's mother instinct kicked in when she saw Alex race around the side of the building. Sophie issued an order to Bosco to watch Grace.  
  
Bosco and Grace stopped near Ty, who was moving in the direction Alex, followed by Sophie, had headed.  
  
Bosco grabbed Ty's arm to stop him. "Trust me, you don't want to be there and she doesn't want you there."  
  
Davis, still in a stupor, babbled, "But I-"  
  
"Trust me, no you don't." Bosco sat on the recently vacated bench and allowed Grace to run off her extra energy.  
  
Ty dropped himself down next to him.  
  
"Kinda hits ya like a train at first, huh?" Bosco commented, and then thought he should have kept quiet to begin with. He wasn't supposed to know anything.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "Sophie and her intuition wouldn't let me sleep until I heard her out."  
  
"So Alex told Sophie before she told me. Your wife knew I was gonna be a father before I did," he repeated. He was remarkably calm considering the news that had just been delivered to him.  
  
"No," Bosco continued.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, Grace did." Bosco kept his attention on the three-year-old skipping in circles to a nursery rhyme being played in her head.  
  
Ty was having trouble following along. "So Alex told your three-year-old daughter I was gonna be a father before she told me?"  
  
Bosco sat for a moment. "No."  
  
"No?" Ty's head was beginning to hurt.  
  
"No."  
  
Ty considered himself to be a pretty easygoing guy but Bosco was really gettin' at his last nerve. "Bosco, what the hell-"  
  
At Bosco's sharp look toward Grace, Ty amended his outburst. Kids picked up on things like that.  
  
"-heck are you talkin' about?"  
  
Bosco crossed his arms defensively. "Look, all Sophie said was that Grace kept insisting that Alex looked like Sophie did."  
  
"What? They look nothing like each other. Except maybe in height," Davis remarked. He was still shocked. After three weeks of her being exhausted and sick, he finally browbeat Alex into going to the doctor. He figured she had managed to work herself into exhaustion and the doc would order her to take a few days off and rest. Well, she was gonna have to rest now.  
  
Bosco motioned Grace over to him, scooping her up into his lap. "Yeah, well, Sophie might have let it go if Gracie hadn't asked Alex when she was gettin' her baby."  
  
"When was this?" Ty asked, still in shock.  
  
Bosco shrugged. "'bout a month ago, maybe more, maybe less. I don't know."  
  
It suddenly occurred to Ty that he had no idea how far along Alex was. She just blurted she was pregnant and then she'd gotten really pale and took off with her hand over her mouth. Ty glanced at his watch. Maybe he should go after her, he thought just as she came back around the corner with Sophie.  
  
Sophie and Bosco made a discreet exit as Alex and Ty scrutinize each other.  
  
"Al," Ty began. He wasn't sure what he was going to say.  
  
"Look, we can talk about this later," Alex interrupted, picking up her bag from where she'd dropped it earlier. "We both have to get to work."  
  
Ty looked at the deserted firehouse. Alex shouldn't be going out on calls.  
  
So she shouldn't have told him now, Alex conceded silently when she saw him glance at the firehouse, but it was too late to change that. Alex knew what he was going to say. Sometimes, the man was just too protective. "Ty, I'll be fine. Go to work."  
  
Given that she withdrew before he could say anything more, Ty had no choice but to cross the busy street to the station. Alex was right, they both had work. If he could concentrate on his job. It was going to be a long watch.  
Chapter 5 - GUARDIAN  
  
Ty was furious. What was Alex thinking? Hadn't she talked to Lou? He knew she saw him heading toward her because her face became more guarded.  
  
"What are you doing, Alex?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice low.  
  
She nodded to what remained of the building. "Putting out a fire."  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it."  
  
"Ty," Alex's voice held a warning note. "later."  
  
"No, Alex. Now, " he insisted. "You could have hurt yourself or the baby."  
  
Alex looked around, making sure no one else was close enough to hear. She hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet. In the four hours since the shift started, there hadn't been the 'right time' to talk to Lou about it. "I'm fine."  
  
Ty looked at her stubborn, blackened face and knew he was going to have a fight on his hands. "C'mon, I'm takin' you to the hospital."  
  
"I said I was fine, she protested, straining against his protectiveness.  
  
"And the baby?" he fairly shouted. Unfortunately, it was then that Lou walked around the side of the truck.  
  
There was no way he didn't hear the remark. "Taylor?"  
  
She hoped he hadn't heard Ty's outburst. "Sir?"  
  
"Go to the hospital." He didn't know what was going on but he also knew not to take chances with the health of his crew. He felt particularly protective of this one.  
  
It was considered an order. Alex knew when to argue with her superior and now was not the time. Throwing a nasty look at Ty, she started for the RMP.  
  
Due to her condition, the hospital wanted to keep her overnight for observation as a precaution.  
  
Even though it was childish, Alex refused to acknowledge Ty as he waited for the nurse to finish settling her into bed.  
  
If there was one thing Ty knew for certain, it was that when a woman gave a man the silent treatment, there would be hell to pay later. And he would pay. But he didn't really care. His concern lay with Alex and their child at the moment.  
  
He saw Sully motion to him. He was going to have to leave.  
  
"Alex," he moved next to her. "I'll be back after the shift. We'll talk then."  
  
A cold, angry silence was his response. Chapter 6 - VANISHED  
  
"This better be good," Bosco muttered as the door buzzer sounded again. Pushing the button, he said, "It's one o'clock in the morning, this better be good."  
  
"Bosco-"  
  
Bosco recognized Ty's voice and let him in, waiting at the door for him. "Davis? What's goin' on?"  
  
Sophie joined them tying her robe over her expanding stomach. "Ty?"  
  
"Alex is gone," he explained frantically.  
  
"Gone?" Bosco echoed. "Where?"  
  
Ty, already worried and frustrated, felt like punching his fellow officer. "If I knew where she was, you think I'd be here?"  
  
"Geez," Bosco muttered. "Sorry."  
  
Sophie stepped in to diffuse tempers before Grace woke. "Ty, what happened?"  
  
He quickly related the events that led up to Alex's disappearance.  
  
Bosco made himself comfortable in the rocking chair, remarking, "And how is it that you don't know why she disappeared?"  
  
At his condescending tone, Sophie laid a hand on his shoulder, silently warning to help or keep quiet. He took her hand, tugging her onto his lap as she addressed the distraught man. "Ty, she probably wasn't ready for this to be announced. Not to mention, she probably doesn't really know what to think yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sophie thought Ty was pretty intelligent - up until today when he discovered he was to be a father, that is - it appeared to go downhill since then. "I mean she's probably frightened out of her wits. Alex is a strong, independent woman who is used to taking care of herself and being in control of her life - and her body to some degree. That's something she can't do any longer."  
  
Ty remained silent.  
  
Sophie studied him and hoped she was making things clearer for him. "I'm sure she was overwhelmed to begin with and then you insinuate that she's purposely trying to harm herself or the baby only added to it."  
  
Ty was beginning to see the situation from Alex's view. He hadn't said anything to Sully and yet he had practically announced to the entire department that Alex was pregnant. Sophie's explanation didn't make him feel better but it helped him understand. A little.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Ty," Sophie was saying. "Just give her a little time and space. Go home. Get some rest."  
  
Ty nodded and stood to leave. "Sorry it's so late. I just couldn't think of anyplace else she'd go. No one else knows, ya know?"  
  
Sophie followed him to the door when Ty turned to her, concern written plainly on his features. "You don't think she'd-?"  
  
The question was left unsaid but Sophie knew what was left unspoken. Would Alex terminate the pregnancy without telling him? She'd thought of that many times today. She didn't think Alex would make such a decision without talking with Ty but couldn't guarantee it. As Sophie said, Alex was a strong, independent woman.  
  
She knew what he wanted her to say but Sophie would not lie to him. "I would like to say she wouldn't but I really don't know, Ty. I pray she doesn't - for her sake and yours."  
  
He nodded. Deep down he had wanted an honest answer. That's why he'd asked Sophie. He apologized once again for disturbing them and left.  
  
Bosco was waiting when she made her way back to the living room and into his arms.  
  
"Where is she, Bosco?"  
  
Holding her tightly, he answered, "I don't know, Soph, but she's tough. It'll be fine.  
  
He felt rather then see her nod. "I know. I'm just concerned. I hope she sees this for the blessing it is."  
  
Bosco wasn't surprised she was taking Alex's disappearance so seriously. Sophie considered everyone from the precinct and firehouse to be part of their 'family', therefore they were held just as closely to her heart as she held Bosco and Grace. It was just something more he loved about his wife.  
  
He held her a moment longer before leading her back to bed. 


	3. Part 3

DISCLAIMER - I always forget about this. Anyway, just for the record, none of these characters (except Sophie and Grace) are mine.  
Chapter 7 - REFLECTION  
  
Knowing she was causing a lot a people needless worry by her disappearance, Alex felt a small measure of guilt. It wasn't like her to put off facing whatever happened to land at her feet. But then again, she'd never had a baby land at her feet before either. And with Ty suddenly watching her every move, she had to leave for a few days.  
  
After checking herself out of the hospital, Alex had phoned Lou requesting time off which he'd promptly granted without question. She had packed a bag, loaded the car and got out of town. She had no idea where she was going; she just needed to leave town for a while. She remembered Sophie telling her about a small inn about two hours away and she found herself headed in that direction, hoping she didn't need reservations.  
  
She found the inn - an old Victorian mansion situated on the outskirts of a small town - and was shown to a room. The innkeepers, a retired couple, Kathryn and Sean James, welcomed her, informing her she was the only guest for the next couple of days and she had only to ask if she needed anything.  
  
After unpacking her bag, she strolled through the downstairs, and saw why Sophie liked coming here. The entire inn was decorated in the country Victorian style, welcoming all who stayed, encouraging you to never want to leave.  
  
She wandered back out to the wraparound porch and found her hostess on the porch swing staring into the distance. Not wanting to disturb the woman, Alex started to retreat.  
  
"Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
Alex turned to Kathryn. Did it look like she was starving to death? "No, thank you."  
  
"You sure? We can't have you and your little one going hungry." She took a sip of the lemonade she was holding while setting the swing in motion.  
  
"How - ?" Alex stammered. Seemed she was doing a lot of stammering these days too.  
  
The older woman grinned. Why was it these young people thought you lost your mind when you got on in years? "I've got eyes, Ms. Taylor." Gesturing to one of the many porch chairs, she continued. "Please, sit down."  
  
Still in a bit of a daze, Alex sat in one of the rocking chairs. "So, when are you due?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Uh-November," she said, coming out of her stupor enough to answer and then adding, "How did you know?"  
  
"That you were expecting?"  
  
Alex nodded, watching the woman's face.  
  
"You have the look of an expectant mother; that 'glow' as I believe it's referred to," Kathryn met Alex's gaze before continuing. "Only your eyes show a hint of concern. Care to talk about it? Might help you see more clearly."  
  
Before she realized what she was doing, Alex had told her everything and to her embarrassment, was literally crying on the woman's shoulder.  
  
Regaining her composure somewhat, Alex took the offered tissue and tried to apologize for unloading on her. That was something she never did before either.  
  
"Nonsense dear," Kathryn said, waiving her hand. "I'm sure you needed someone to hear you."  
  
That was true, Alex thought. It felt like Ty had already made up his mind not to listen to her, thinking he knew what was best for her.  
  
"Just remember that children are blessings from above," Kathryn interrupted her thoughts. "no matter what happens. You are blessed."  
  
A smile broke across Alex's face. It sounded like something Sophie might say and she said as much to Kathryn.  
  
"Sophie Boscorelli?" Katheryn asked, surprised. "Maurice is her husband?"  
  
Alex nodded. Surely there weren't two Sophie and Maurice Boscorellis in New York City.  
  
"They have a little girl? Gracie?"  
  
Another nod of confirmation. It had been Sophie who had told her about the inn to begin with.  
  
"My, a nice family," Kathryn exclaimed. "Why the way Maurice treats Sophie and Grace, when they bring her, why it just makes a woman green with envy. Not that my Sean isn't the romantic at times. Of course, I'm sure you get your fair share of romancin' by your young man, Ms. Taylor."  
  
Alex bit her lip. Her be romanced? Now that was a laugh. She was one of the guys. She didn't need candy and flowers. Supposedly. Although every blue moon or so, it wouldn't hurt to be romanced.  
  
"How are they?" Kathryn asked, referring to Sophie, Grace and Bosco.  
  
"Getting ready for the new baby; she's due around September," Alex supplied before the older woman could ask.  
  
"A Fall baby!" Kathryn exclaimed, adding, "And a winter baby for you!"  
  
Alex was in a bit of awe at the woman's excitement over the impending births of total strangers and could only sputter, "Yeah."  
  
"Just wait," Kathryn continued, hearing the hesitation in Alex's voice. "You'll see what I mean. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get Sean's dinner started, which you're welcome to join. You just sit here and enjoy the day. Don't worry so much; there'll be plenty of time for you to worry after that baby gets here."  
  
Great, Alex thought. Something else for Ty to protect her from. Chapter 8 - REVELATION  
  
Alex spent the following days doing her fair share of soul searching. And sleeping. And after her first taste of Kathryn's cooking - eating. It seemed just getting out of the city caused her to slow down and reflect more on her predicament.  
  
And sitting on that porch left her a lot of time to reflect. She remembered the baby from that accident on the bridge - when she'd been hit. He'd been so helpless. And then when she'd given him his pacifier and he looked up at her - she had felt such pleasure at being able to comfort him.  
  
And then during her recovery, she'd had a lot of time to think. About her dad, her life, Ty, her work. She missed him - her dad. She supposed she was more like him than she thought, not just in being a firefighter but in doing well in whatever she took on. She wondered what he would say about Ty, if he saw how she loved him. She remembered he had been proud of his little girl for braking the boundaries of FDNY, or she'd been told. He never told her and ultimately would have denied it if he'd been asked what he thought. As a little girl, she boasted to her friends that her Daddy could do anything. He was a fireman.  
  
How she had looked up to him. And how she'd enjoyed showing him that firemen weren't always men.  
  
Maybe one day her children would look back and boast "Grandpa Angus was a fireman and Mom - she followed right behind."  
  
With a start, Alex straightened in the rocking chair she'd taken a liking to. She wanted this baby!  
  
It was a startling revelation - one she'd not completely faced - but after wrestling with herself, Alex allowed herself to think of her life with a child. It would be hard, she knew. She wasn't going to ask Ty for any commitment. She couldn't bring herself to force him into doing anything, not after knowing about his dad and the 'other family'and Ty's outlook on that aspect of his life. She had no doubt her family would help if necessary. And she liked what she saw - as unconventional as it may be.  
  
She smiled. She was going to have a baby.  
  
She was excited.  
  
And absolutely terrified.  
Chapter 9 - RETURNING  
  
"Alex!" Sophie opened the door wider to invite the young woman inside. "Where have you been? Ty's been worried sick about you!"  
  
Alex kept her silence on that as she looked about the apartment. She had never been here but wasn't surprised at the warmth that radiated from it. Look at what she'd done to Bosco; he was a different person. She moved closer to one wall completely covered with photos. Countless pictures of Grace, alone and with one or both of her parents, hung framed alongside photos of relatives and friends. Upon closer inspection, Alex recognized several that had been taken at the firehouse and precinct. One in particular caught her eye: Gracie was wearing a dress, as usual, and gazing up at Alex, who had just plopped her fire hat on Gracie's dark curls. Gracie, using both hands to hold up the monstrosity on her head, was peering up at a laughing Alex from under the brim, completely baffled as to who had turned out the lights. Alex didn't even know the picture had been taken.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," Sophie was saying, having noticed Alex focused on the picture.  
  
"No, I don't mind. It was just a surprise, that's all. I've been getting a lot of those lately." Alex took the seat Sophie offered before continuing. "I suppose everyone knows by now, huh?"  
  
Sophie shook her head. "Not that I know of. Everyone's worried, concerned. I certainly haven't said anything. That's not my place."  
  
For that, Alex was thankful. Although she was certain Ty had already spread the news. The man never could keep a secret. "I went out of town for a while. I had to - well - get used to the idea."  
  
"And you're used to it?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I don't really have a choice."  
  
Sophie took that as a sign that she was not considering terminating the pregnancy and felt a small measure of relief from that.  
  
"Ma Ma?"  
  
Alex recognized the familiar name. Gracie was the only child she knew who used that particular characteristic: the accent on the second syllable so that it sounded almost French. Sophie couldn't figure out where it came from and simply stated it suited Gracie and let it be. Turning to the sound, Alex saw Gracie stood at the edge of the hall, dressed in a voluminous nightgown and a cloth doll clutched in her hand. She looked like a child transported through time from the past.  
  
Sophie held out her arms prompting Gracie to scurry across the room. "What are you doing up, Precious?" Gracie spied Alex as she climbed into her mother's lap. "Hi, Alex."  
  
Alex smiled at the little girl and remained silent.  
  
"Grace," Sophie prompted and again asked, "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"Can I have another drink, please?"  
  
Sophie brushed the curls away from her daughter's face. Grace was never one to stall going to sleep. "One more then back to bed."  
  
"Will you sing again?"  
  
Sophie frowned at her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
She gave in. "One more."  
  
Alex watched the exchange and couldn't help the twinge of jealousy and insecurity she felt. Would she respond the same when her own child wanted something?  
  
Sophie returned with the small glass of water which Gracie gulped down and scooted off the couch bidding Alex good night before trotting down the hall to her room.  
  
Sophie was watching Alex watch Grace. "Will you stay? Please? This should only take a minute."  
  
She agreed and listened as Sophie sung quietly about Someone bigger than her making the mountains and seas. That was something she'd have to work on. She couldn't carry a tune worth anything. Maybe her child would be content with the radio. Or just reading bedtime stories.  
  
Sophie rejoined her apologizing, "She doesn't do that often. Usually it's only when Bosco doesn't make a stop to check on her before bed.  
  
"I wasn't sure what time she went to bed. I should have called." She started to rise.  
  
The sound of the front door opening cut off whatever Sophie was going to say as Bosco filled the door; Ty close behind.  
  
Sophie quickly ushered Bosco down the hall to their bedroom before either Ty or Alex could stop them.  
  
Alex couldn't seem to meet Ty's gaze for long. It had been stupid for her to take off like she done but she had panicked.  
  
"You okay?" Ty asked, fidgeting with his hat.  
  
She crossed her arms then realizing how obstinate she appeared, let them fall to her side before answering. "We're fine."  
  
"We?" He repeated. "You're still pregnant?"  
  
A frown in her brow appeared. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, I don't know but let's review the facts. You disappear from a hospital then leave town for two weeks. No one knew where you were. Why wouldn't I ask about our child's welfare?" he finished.  
  
If Ty was wanting to make her feel guilty, Alex thought, it was working. "Ty -"  
  
Having vented his worry and frustration, Ty didn't feel any better. He had wanted to make her feel bad and he had. And now he felt worse. He started to apologize. "Al, I was worried. Not just about the baby but you."  
  
Before she could answer, Bosco interrupted. "Davis, we gotta go."  
  
"I'll come by when I get off?" Ty didn't want her feeling threatened again. He hated leaving things like this but he was still on duty and it couldn't be helped.  
  
She nodded, watching him leave before falling to the sofa.  
  
"Alex?" Sophie asked hesitantly. She'd heard Bosco and Ty leave but didn't want to invade on Alex's privacy.  
  
"They've left." Alex stared at her hands.  
  
Quietly, Sophie lowered herself to the rocking chair. She was there to listen.  
  
Alex looked at Sophie. "He was worried.  
  
Sophie laced her hands over her stomach. "Yes. We all were. But I understand."  
  
For that Alex was thankful. Sophie was so different from anyone she'd met. There was something about the woman - a quite strength in her tiny frame - that compelled Alex's admiration. And trust.  
  
"I decided to have the baby," Alex stated quietly. It was the first time she'd given voice to her decision. Sophie kept her silence.  
  
Alex continued, "Am I insane?"  
  
Sophie smiled. "No. You're strong. And you're blessed."  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Carlos stormed in the small kitchen. He had had enough. Ty was gonna have to do something about Alex. She was always using his razor to shave her legs. He was sick of getting nicked every time he shaved. The woman was probably doing it on purpose; trying to get away with killing him. She never did like him. And now, she was trying off him so she could move in when the baby was born.  
  
That had been a kicker three months ago when Alex had dropped that bomb. After requesting to be put on light duty as a paramedic, everyone in the firehouse had descended upon her demanding to know what was going on. Alex didn't request to be taken off of fire. She'd taken a deep breath and simply said her doctor didn't feel that carry around sixty pounds of gear and chancing smoke inhalation would be good for the baby. That had started a new round of questioning after the astonishment wore off.  
  
Having heard the news, Carlos confronted his roommate of four years. Ty had simply confirmed that Alex was pregnant and the rest was between him and Al. Carlos knew better than to push the matter further.  
  
Alex had discouraged getting married just because she was pregnant and Ty had grudgingly let the subject lay. For the time being. He hadn't forgotten his talk with Sophie when Alex disappeared. And even though it was unexpected, Ty, having gotten over the shock, was anxiously awaiting the birth.  
  
"Davis, will you tell your girlfriend to quit using my razor to shave her legs?" He whined, pouring coffee before sitting at the small table where Ty sat reading the morning paper. "I think she's trying to kill me."  
  
Alex appeared just then. Pregnancy now apparent on her tiny frame, she was dressed in shorts and one of Ty's t-shirts, her blond curls still wet from her shower, looking much younger than her thirty-one years.  
  
Keeping his attention on the newspaper, Ty intercepted her when she raised his coffee mug to her lips, smoothly replacing it with a small glass of orange juice, saying, "You need your vitamins."  
  
She shot him a nasty look. What did he know about what she needed? When was the last time he was pregnant?  
  
Carlos watched them, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Ty, did you hear me?"  
  
Turning the page in the newspaper he was engrossed in, he nodded. "I heard you."  
  
"And?" Carlos prompted. "You gonna do anything about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Carlos repeated. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause she didn't do anything," He turned the newspaper over.  
  
"Except try to slit my throat," Carlos added. "Why does she have to use my razor?"  
  
"She didn't," Ty answered, eyes focused on the paper.  
  
"Your girlfriend didn't use my razor to shave her legs?"  
  
"Nope," he said, adding. "I used your razor to shave my girlfriend's legs."  
  
Carlos' expression could only be described as disbelieving shock. This was just the thing he didn't need to know about Ty and Alex. Even after four years, he still found it strange that these two ended up together. An now this baby thing was just making it worse.  
  
Alex was enjoying the exchange. She had learned long ago that the best way to annoy Carlos was to downplay whatever was annoying him. Ty was better at it than she which, she supposed, was why he'd managed to share an apartment with him for so long. Alex thought she'd have either killed Carlos or gone insane if she'd had to live with him.  
  
"You?" Carlos sputtered. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Have you not noticed Al needs a little help every now and then lately?" Ty remarked, leaning over to hold steady the chair Alex was lowering herself into. Pregnancy had made her awkward.  
  
"She needs help shaving her legs?" Carlos knew they were doing it just to annoy him. Sitting there acting as if they had done nothing. He saw Alex start to say something and interrupted. "Ya know, I don't want to know. Just get your own razor."  
  
Their amusement was contained until they heard the front door close. Carlos was loved and hated like a younger brother; he just didn't know that all the remarks, annoyances and general 'pick-on-me' approach were signs of affection. Which only made it more fun to get him going. The guy really needed to loosen up a little.  
  
Nibbling at the grapefruit before her, Alex hesitantly approached the subject they were discussing the night before. "You still coming over this weekend?"  
  
She had casually mentioned turning the small spare room in her apartment into a nursery. Ty had appointed himself as decorator and planned to paint the room and put together the crib they had purchased.  
  
"Planned on it. Why? Shouldn't I?" he asked taking his coffee mug and cereal bowl to the sink.  
  
"No, I just don't want you feeling like you have to," she explained, pushing the half eaten fruit away and leaning back in the chair.  
  
Ty reclaimed his seat and took her hands. "Al, that baby has to have somewhere to sleep. You're not using a blanket lined drawer. Besides, I want to."  
  
Alex listened to his reassurance. She believed him. She just wished she'd stop feeling like she was forcing him into doing 'the right thing'. She knew Ty well enough that his by-the-book attitude sometimes ruled his morals which in turn ruled his actions.  
  
"Meet you after the shift?" Ty asked rising, helping her up.  
  
"You know where to find me," Alex said, raising her face for his kiss. CHAPTER 11 - VOLUNTEER  
  
"So do we just cancel the reservations?" Sophie asked, keeping an eye on Grace, who at the moment was begging Jimmy and D.K. to play with her.  
  
Bosco felt terrible. Sophie had been looking forward to getting away with him for months now. Why did Faith's kids have to pick this weekend to get sick? "You know anyone who could take her on short notice?"  
  
Sophie was prevented from answering by Grace's squeal as Jimmy and D.K played toss with her. Literally. Tossing the little girl between them. "We leave in the morning, Bosco, that's not much notice. Look, we can do this later. I need to rescue Jimmy and D.K."  
  
Bosco watched his wife collect their daughter. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was disappointed. He was disgusted himself; he'd promised Sophie time for them; he had had to back out last time because of work and she'd understood. He hated to be unable to keep his promise.  
  
"Someone do something?"  
  
Alex's voice broke into his mental tirade. "Yeah. Faith's kids are sick and she can't keep Grace this weekend."  
  
The confused stare prompted him to explain further. "Sophie and I were supposed to go away this weekend."  
  
"What'd you do? Miss an anniversary?" Alex asked.  
  
"No. We do this sometimes - no kids, no friends, no family - just us. We had to cancel last time; I had to work." Bosco watched Sophie with Grace and then glanced back at Alex. An idea formed. Why not? It could give her some experience. "I don't suppose you're free this weekend?"  
  
Alex's breath caught. Was Bosco hinting that she keep Gracie?  
  
Before she could answer, they were joined by Ty, who having overheard Bosco, answered for her. "Al's free; I'm painting the nursery. Why?"  
  
Bosco figured he might as well go ahead and ask. The worst thing that could happen is he'd get a no and he'd be no worse off. "We need someone to keep Grace for the weekend."  
  
"Where you goin'?"  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm tryin' to keep a promise to my wife. Now, interested or not? It might be good practice," he added for incentive.  
  
Alex glanced at Ty. They had the weekend basically free. "Sure, we can keep her."  
  
"Great," He almost hugged the couple. "Let me talk to Soph-"  
  
"Talk to Soph about what?" Sophie's voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"This weekend. Alex and Ty are gonna keep Grace," he explained.  
  
Sophie looked at the couple for confirmation, asking, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Soph," Bosco began. "C'mon, Grace'll be fine."  
  
"It's not really Grace I'm worried about," she addressed Ty and Alex. "Are you sure? I don't expect Grace to be trouble, it's just that -"  
  
"Sophie," Ty interrupted, getting her attention. "It's fine; we'll keep her."  
  
Glancing at Alex for confirmation, Sophie conceded and summoned Grace, explaining that since Emily and Charlie were sick she couldn't stay at Faith's like they'd talked about. Instead would it be alright to stay at Alex's?  
  
The little girl was silent for a moment absorbing her mother's question before lifting a shoulder. "Okay, if you say so."  
  
Sophie looked to Ty and Alex. "I guess it's settled. We'll bring her by in the morning."  
  
As they left, Ty and Alex exchanged glances. What were they in for? CHAPTER 12 - TRIAL RUN  
  
The next morning arrived all to soon in Alex's opinion. To her, this was harder than what she faced at work. Not that she didn't love Gracie; it was just she was responsible for the little girl. In a sense, this was her test for moving on to actual motherhood.  
  
Leaving last minute instructions and phone numbers with Ty and Alex, Sophie joined Bosco and Grace on the sofa for a last good-bye.  
  
"Gracie precious," Sophie said, holding the little girls' hands. "You be good. It's the same rules that you have when you go to Faith's."  
  
The tiny duplicate of her mother nodded solemnly.  
  
"And remember what we talked about last night,: Sophie continued.  
  
Another serious nod. She wasn't to ask Alex for too much cause she was gettin' a baby just like Mommy and needed to rest for that, like Mommy.  
  
Sophie kissed her, enfolding her in her arms. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too, Gracie responded before turning to Bosco.  
  
"Love you, Gracie-girl," Bosco said picking up .  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
One final hug and kiss from Sophie and Grace was left with Ty and Alex.  
  
Over the next few days, Alex and Ty discovered what life was like with a child twenty-four hours a day. And not just any child but Gracie Boscorelli. While Ty painted and constructed, Alex kept Gracie entertained. Or rather Gracie kept Alex entertained. Gracie tutored Alex on her favorite songs, stories, how to fix her hair in the morning and what she 'knew' Alex's baby was going to like and dislike - cause that what she liked. By the end of the weekend, Alex determined that Gracie was the ultimate girly-girl. Based on Alex's observation, Ty predicted Gracie would be able to wrap any man around her finger when she grew up. Alex was inclined to agree.  
  
And when Bosco and Sophie picked up Grace Sunday afternoon, Alex felt she'd barely passed the trial motherhood test.  
  
She only had about three months to brush up for the real test. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except Sophie and Grace.  
  
Author's Note: Look for Gracie's story in the future.  
CHAPTER 13 -  
  
"We shouldn't have come," Alex said, holding the door open for Ty. She hadn't been to the house for the last two months. She had been sent home after she had passed out in the middle of a shift one day. She'd been rushed to the hospital where her doctor didn't like the increase in her blood pressure and promptly put her on bed rest. That had been a trial for Ty - keeping Alex from doing much of anything was enough to try the patience of a saint.  
  
"Al, I'm sorry, How many times am I gonna have to say it?" Ty adjusted his grip on the box he was carrying and faced Alex. "You look great."  
  
"Ty, I'm in a dress!" She pointed out. "And I look like a big, blue whale!"  
  
"Yes, I know what you're wearing and no, you don't look like a big, blue whale. You look great."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. He wasn't getting the point. All she'd asked him to do was to put the clothes in the dryer. That's it, nothing else. Just put the clothes in the dryer. And did he? No. Her only pair of maternity jeans were still sitting in the washer when she'd went to change clothes for dinner. Which meant that she'd had to break down and go through some of the clothes Sophie had loaned to her. Unfortunately, the only thing that hadn't been overly feminine was a simple navy maternity dress. And while the color set off her blue eyes, Alex felt incredibly out of her comfort zone in the thing. "Ty, the guys have never seen me in a dress before."  
  
He finally understood. She was worried about being treated differently. As if pregnancy hadn't taken care of that. "Al, let's just go upstairs and if anyone pisses you off, I'll take care of them, okay?"  
  
She stared at him. He obviously wasn't taking this seriously.  
  
"Go. Sophie and Bosco are here already. Everyone's probably waiting on us," He nudged her up the stairs ahead of him.  
  
She climbed the stairs as slowly as she could, which wasn't too difficult considering her advanced state of pregnancy. She was not looking forward to this.  
  
When Sophie discovered that the squad had to work on Thanksgiving, she'd taken it upon herself to cook dinner for everyone and extracted promises from Alex and Ty to attend. Alex had thought she would have delivered by then. Instead, she was huge, cranky and miserable. Sophie, who had uneventfully delivered her second child two months ago, was in the process of kneading dough and the rest of the house was gathered around the television watching a game. D.K. noticed their arrival first and Alex quickly became the center of attention.  
  
She had been prepared for initially being the center of attention having been off for the past few weeks but the beached whale remarks, however good natured, got old really fast. After two minutes of every hand in the firehouse being on her stomach, she was ready to do some bodily harm.  
  
Seeing the irritation beneath the surface, Sophie laid a towel over the bowl of rising dough and shouldered her way to Alex's side, firmly declaring that anyone left in the kitchen in the next thirty seconds had better be prepared to clean it up after dinner.  
  
The kitchen cleared out in two seconds, leaving Sophie, Ty and Alex, who was lowering herself into a chair, leaning back with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Everything okay, Al?" Ty asked, watching her for any sign of labor. He been especially attentive for the past few weeks.  
  
"Get away from me," she grumbled. She was tired of him hovering over her.  
  
Sophie smiled sympathetically. She felt sorry for Ty, who was just trying to help, but also knew what Alex was feeling. There just got to be a point during pregnancy when enough was enough. Apparently, Alex had passed that point.  
  
Catching Ty's attention, Sophie jerked her head to the gathering at the television in the next room indicating he was to join the others. He took the advise and vacated the kitchen for friendlier territory.  
  
"It's about time," Alex muttered, watching him leave.  
  
"Alex," Sophie reprimanded before she could stop herself. "He's only trying to help."  
  
Alex instantly felt guilty. "It just makes me crazy when he gets like this."  
  
Sophie took the chair next to her. "He loves you. How are you feeling?"  
  
Grace burst into the room before she could answer and headed straight to Alex, hand out, ready to feel the baby move. She couldn't wait to see Alex and Ty's baby - if it were a girl, that is, cause boys were icky.  
  
Alex informed the little girl that the baby was at the moment sleeping and disappointed, she soon wandered into the next room. D.K and Jimmy were always fun to play with.  
  
Watching Alex as she rolled out dough for rolls, Sophie suggested she go upstairs and rest. She'd set some food aside if she wanted to wait to eat. Alex didn't have to be told twice. She hauled herself up the stairs as quickly as she could.  
  
CHAPTER 14 -  
  
"MaMa," Gracie was tugging on her mother's sleeve to gain her attention. "Alex said for you to come upstairs." Lowering her voice, she added, "I think she had a accident."  
  
Sophie instantly put two and two together and ordered her daughter to stay with her daddy.  
  
Alex stood braced against the sink, breathing deeply.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"My water broke," she said.  
  
Sophie calmly replied. "Yes, I see that. Have you had any contractions?  
  
Alex shrugged a little. "I haven't felt right all day. Maybe some this morning."  
  
Sophie gaped at her. "And you're a paramedic?"  
  
"I've never given birth before," Alex defended herself. Knowing the facts was completely different than going through the actual experience.  
  
"Sorry," Sophie took her arm, assisting her. "Let's get you to the hospital. Can you walk or do I need to get Ty?"  
  
"Do we really have to tell him we're going?" Alex closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
  
Sophie resisted the urge to shake her head. "Well, I think he'd want to be present for his firstborn's birth. Can you walk?"  
  
Alex nodded and headed for the stairs. Halfway down, she paused as another contraction began. Taking deep breaths for the duration, Alex gripped the bannister and Sophie's hand. She was both terrified and excited.  
  
Sophie left her in the kitchen and went to get Ty, who was gathering around the ever-present football game with her husband and every other man in the firehouse. Gracie had settled herself between D.K. and Jimmy. Bosco was holding two month old Vivienne Belle as she slept in his arms.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Seeing she was ignored, Sophie stepped in front of the television, effecting blocking whatever was going on and prompting numerous protests. "I just wanted to let you know I was going to the hospital with Alex. If any of you were interested, that is." Sophie managed to reach Alex's side as she heard the stampede behind her. Evidently, the game wasn't that important anymore.  
  
"Alex?' Ty asked hesitantly for her acknowledgment.  
  
She nodded. "My water broke."  
  
Oh boy, it was time. Ty took a deep breath to remain calm.. "Okay. Well, let's go the hospital. Can you walk or should I carry you?"  
  
CHAPTER 15 -  
  
Alex had been settled in and pronounced to be "progressing nicely" by the time Sophie, Bosco, Gracie and Belle arrived. Sophie settled her husband and daughters in the waiting room and went to visit Alex. She met Ty walking down the hall looking dejected.  
  
Alex had told him to leave; he had listened.  
  
Sophie shook her head in disbelief. How could men be so stupid? "Ty, go sit with Bosco and the girls. Have you called your families?"  
  
"No, we decided not to call until after it was over. They couldn't do anything anyway," Ty was staring blankly at her.  
  
Sophie nodded in understanding. In the hope that Bosco would be able to give him some sympathy, she again ordered, "Ty, go sit with Bosco and the girls."  
  
Alex was staring out the window, feeling guilty about having told Ty to leave with such force that he'd actually left.  
  
"So, did you really want to do this alone?" Sophie asked, taking the chair next to the bed.  
  
"You saw Ty," Alex stated. "No, I don't want to do this alone. He just -"  
  
The remark was left unsaid. She was being unreasonable. She needed Ty with her. That was the problem. She wasn't used to needing anything.  
  
"Alexandra," Sophie interrupted. "The man loves you. He wants to be here and you want him here."  
  
She knew Sophie spoke the truth. Maybe Ty understood that women made no sense during childbirth and couldn't be held accountable for their actions.  
  
Sophie watched the play of emotions cross her face and knew Alex was regretting her outburst. She also knew Alex wanted Ty back in the room with her whether she'd admit it or not. "So - can I send Ty in without fearing for his safety?"  
  
Abashed, Alex nodded her head.  
  
Sophie stood to leave. "Do you want me to call anyone? I know Ty said you were going to wait until after but -"  
  
She shook her head. "No, they'd just be pacing. You don't have to stay. I'm sure Bosco's bored," He hands moved to either side of her stomach as she felt a contraction begin.  
  
Recognizing the reflective action, Sophie reminded her to breathe and continued the conversation. "Are you kidding? I settled him in the waiting room with Grace and Belle. We're not going anywhere till you deliver."  
  
***************  
  
After five hours of labor, Jackson Taylor Davis came into the world weighing eight pounds, five ounces and screaming. He did not like this process of being born and was making it known.  
  
As a beaming Ty was notifying the grandmothers, as well as the firehouse and precinct, Sophie and Bosco got their first glimpse of Jackson Taylor. Gracie took one look at the little bundle, agreed he was 'kinda cute' but instantly stated, 'I still think boys are icky."  
  
Her matter of fact statement brought chuckles from the adults and while she wondered what she said that was so funny, Bosco picked her up saying, " You just keep thinking that Gracie-girl and we'll both rest easy."  
  
Seeing the fatigue on Alex's face, Sophie promised to visit the next day and herded her family out. Ty and Alex needed to be alone with their son, who they'd been told would be called 'Taylor', an honor to Alex's family.  
  
Left alone, Ty and Alex watched him sleep in silence.  
  
Ty broke the silence. "So, you disappointed it's a boy?"  
  
Alex glared. "Am I supposed to be?"  
  
"I just - you know- women usually want girls and we have a boy and -I -" Ty stammered.  
  
"I wanted a healthy baby, Ty," she adjusted the baby in her arms and grinned when he made a face. "Besides, what would I do with a girl?" "Point taken," Ty grinned, seeing this side of Alex. This utterly feminine side she tried so hard to hide. He sobered, taking his son in his arms. "Thank you, Alex, for Taylor."  
  
Alex smiled back at him. "Sophie's right, ya know? We are blessed." Ty leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips. "Yes, we are." 


End file.
